dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Danny Phantom: Urban Jungle
}} |image = Danny Phantom - Urban Jungle GBA.jpg|GBA Danny Phantom - Urban Jungle DS.png|DS |platform(s) = Game Boy Advance Nintendo DS |release date = NA: September 18, 2006 |previous = Nick Video Jigsaw Jam! |next = Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island }} Danny Phantom: Urban Jungle is a video game for the Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS consoles. It is based on the Danny Phantom episode "Urban Jungle" and is the second video game for the series (the first is ''Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy'' for the Game Boy Advance). Players play the role of Danny Phantom in his adventure to save Amity Park from various ghosts from the show. Plotline Danny, Sam, and Tucker are preparing to have a movie night when what seems to be an earthquake suddenly shakes Fenton Works and Undergrowth appears. Danny changes into Danny Phantom but he is unable to defeat Undergrowth. Danny then decides to go into the Ghost Zone and search for a way to defeat Undergrowth there. In the Ghost Zone he meets Frostbite who teaches Danny how to use ice powers. When Danny returns from the Ghost Zone, Tucker runs into the Fenton Lab in a panic and tells Danny that Sam has been taken away by Undergrowth in order to turn her into his "'plant girl'". Danny then fights and defeats a plant-clone of Sam and then carries the real Sam back to safety. After the fight Sam reveals she found what seems to be the core of Undergrowth. Before anything else can happen, Danny suggests keeping the core for safe-keeping in Walker's Prison. Sam and Tucker decide to accompany Danny in the Fenton Flyer (remade Specter Speeder). Upon reaching Walker's Prison, inmates of the prison bump into Danny and steal the core. Walker appears and "bargains" with Danny into capturing the escaped inmates for him. During the fight in the prison, the Lunch Lady Ghost and Technus manage to escape. After battling Youngblood's pirate ship, Danny, Sam, and Tucker head back to Amity Park. When they return, Danny is zapped into the Internet by Technus and then must battle three of Technus' forms. Danny manages to escape the Internet and winds up at Casper High. Sam finds him and reveals that the Lunch Lady Ghost has turned Tucker into the Meat Monster. Danny's troubles aren't over after defeating Tucker however, for the Lunch Lady Ghost and Undergrowth have teamed up to create Meat-N-Potatoes. Danny must then defeat all three ghosts to finally save Amity Park and enjoy a movie night with his friends. Features (GBA Version) *'Three difficulty levels' - Choose between Easy, Normal, or Hard levels. *'Ghost Gallery' - Features information on ghosts captured during the game. *'Tutorials' - Demonstrations on how to use Danny's Ghost Powers and Fenton Inventions. *'Sound Test' - Listen to the sound effects and BGMs from the game. This is available after completing the main game. *'Event Only' - View the cut scenes and endings from the game. "All Event" and "Ending 1" are available after completing the main game. "Ending 2" is available after beating the Boss Battle mode. *'Boss Battle' - Battle some of Danny's enemies in this mode. Players must fill up the Ghost Gallery to a certain point to unlock all enemies in the Boss Battle game. Features (Nintendo DS Version) *'3-D Backgrounds and Cut Scenes' - Watch the storyline unfold in these detailed backgrounds. *'Multi-Card Play' - Play against other people with the Urban Jungle cartridge in a multiplayer game mode. *'Three difficulty levels' - Choose between Easy, Normal, or Hard levels. *'Ghost Gallery' - Features information on ghosts captured during the game. *'Tutorials' - Demonstrations on how to use Danny's Ghost Powers and Fenton Inventions. *'Sound Test' - Listen to the BGMs from the game. *'Boss Battle' - Battle some of Danny's enemies in this mode. Players must fill up the Ghost Gallery to a certain point to unlock all enemies in the Boss Battle game. Ghosts The ghosts in the Ghost Gallery are the same for both the Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS versions of the game. *Bat Ghost *Slug Ghost *Angry Ghost *Chillin' Ghost *Scaredy Ghost *Ghouly Ghost *Devil Ghost *Dragon Ghost *Splatter Ghost *Guck Ghost *Boxer Ghost *El Matador *Frankenfish *Meat Ghost *Lunch Lady Ghost *Box Ghost *Veggie Queen *Undergrowth *Nicolai Technus *Meat Monster *Meat-N-Potatoes *Ember McLain *Princess Dorathea *Skulker *Fright Knight *Penelope Spectra *Desiree *Vlad Plasmius Boss Battle After completing the main game the Boss Battle game becomes available in both the Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS versions. Players go non-stop through six rounds against some of Danny's toughest enemies. To unlock all enemies however, the player must collect a certain number of ghosts and fill the Ghost Gallery up to a specific point. The reward for completing this mode is a second ending. *Round 1: Ember McLain *Round 2: Princess Dorathea *Round 3: Skulker *Round 4: Fright Knight *Round 5: Desiree and Penelope Spectra *Round 6: Vlad Plasmius Trivia/Goofs *Danny's emblem appears on his costume during his flashback of his battle with the Lunch Lady Ghost. During Danny's first fight (and only one featured on the show) with the Lunch Lady Ghost, Danny did not yet have the emblem. (When Sam placed the emblem on his suit, she had not gone back in time, therefore it was not possible that he had it on at the time of the fight.) *At one point, this game was going to have console ports and would be a 3-D Action Adventure game. However, the console ports were later scrapped and the game was only on the GBA and the Nintendo DS. References *"Danny Phantom: Urban Jungle" video game (Nintendo DS) *"Danny Phantom: Urban Jungle" video game (Game Boy Advance) Category:Video games Category:Console games Category:Real world